1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to co-operative control systems for vehicles comprising a combination of a driving force or braking force distribution device which distributes the driving force or braking force between the right and left wheels or between the front and rear wheels and an electric power steering device which applies a steering assist torque to a steering system.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There is a known technique for enhancing turning performance of a vehicle where the ratio by which the engine driving force is distributed between the right and left driven wheels is made variable, and the driving force distributed to the outer turning wheel is increased while the driving force distributed to the inner turning wheel is decreased so as to generate a yaw moment in the turning direction. In a vehicle having such a driving force distribution device, there is a disadvantage that when the driving forces distributed to the right and left driven wheels are varied, an undesirable steering force is produced in the right and left driven wheels which also serve as steered wheels (the torque steer phenomenon). Therefore, the present assignee has already made a proposal in which the torque steer phenomenon is lessened by utilizing an electric power steering device, which is provided in a vehicle and generates a steering assist torque in the electric power steering device so as to counteract the above-mentioned undesirable steering force (ref. Japanese Patent Application No. 9-302155).
Also, the present assignee has already made a proposal in which, with regard to a vehicle having an electric power steering device and in order to prevent an undesirable steering assist torque from being generated by an abnormality in the control means for the electric power steering device, when the actual motor current running in the motor of the electric power steering device and the steering torque detected by the steering torque detecting means are in a predetermined assist inhibition area, the drive of the motor of the electric power steering device is inhibited (ref. Japanese Patent Application No. 10-370099).
In the case where the vehicle has both of the previously proposed driving force distribution device and electric power steering device, the actual motor current of the electric power steering device includes a current component for assisting the steering operation of the driver and a current component for lessening the torque steer phenomenon. Therefore, if the value for the aforementioned assist inhibition area is looked up on the basis of the actual motor current, there is a possibility that, under the influence of the current component for lessening the torque steer phenomenon, the operation of the electric power steering device could be inhibited when its operation is necessary or the operation of the electric power steering device could be permitted when its operation is unnecessary.
The present assignee has, however, already made another proposal in which, with regard to a vehicle carrying out co-operative control of a driving force distribution device and an electric power steering device, the torque steer phenomenon can be effectively reduced by changing the aforementioned assist inhibition area according to the value of the current component for lessening the torque steer phenomenon so as to make the electric power steering device generate a steering torque in the opposite direction to that for assisting the steering operation (ref. Japanese Patent Application No. 11-63114).
When a vehicle carrying out co-operative control of a driving force distribution device and an electric power steering device travels in a straight line, both the current component for assisting the steering operation and the current component for lessening the torque steer phenomenon become zero. However, in the case where a current component for lessening the torque steer phenomenon is output due to a malfunction of the control means when the vehicle is travelling in a straight line and the torque steer phenomenon is not occurring, since the above-mentioned proposal described in Japanese Patent Application No. 11-63114 does not inhibit the output of the current component for lessening the torque steer phenomenon by using an assist inhibition area, an unexpected steering assist torque is produced and there is a possibility that the driver might experience a disagreeable sensation.